Christian Cage
|nomes de ringue =Christian Christian Cage Los Conquistadores Male Nurse |data de nascimento =30 de novembro de 1973 |local de nascimento =Kitchener, Ontario |peso =103 kg |altura = 1.85 m |treinado por =Ron Hutchison Dory Funk, Jr. Tom Prichard |estilo = All Arounder Technical |estréia =1994 |retirada=2015 }} William Jason Reso (Kitchener, 30 de novembro de 1973) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional canadense, mais conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue Christian Cage. Carreira *Primeiros anos (1994–1998) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment :*The Brood (1998–1999) :*Edge e Christian (1999–2001) :*Reinados como campeão (2002–2004) :*Captain Charisma e demissão (2004–2005) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*Instant Classic (2005–2006) :*Várias feuds (2006–2007) :*Christian's Coalition (2007–2008) :*One Night Only (2012) *Circuito independente (2006) *Retorno a WWE :*ECW Champion (2009–2010) :*Várias feuds e World Heavyweight Champion (2010–2012) :*Perseguição a campeonatos e lesões (2012–2014) :*Aparições esporádicas e retirada (2014–2015) No wrestling *'Finishers' **'Cloverleaf' **'Frog Splash' **'One man con-chair-to' **'Killswitch' (WWE) / Unprettier (WWE / TNA) / Impaler (WWE) (Inverted double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Diving corkscrew european uppercut **Fireman's carry gutbuster **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Missile dropkick **DDT ***Inverted DDT ***Implant DDT ***Reverse Tornado DDT **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Spear **Ficar em pé nos ombros de um oponente apoiado na corda do meio, enforcando-o no processo *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **Gangrel **Terri Runnels **Edge **Lita **Trish Stratus **Diamond Dallas Page **Tyson Tomko *'Apelidos' **Creepy Little Bastard (Desgraçadinho Assustador) **C-Squared **The New People's Champion (O Novo Campeão do Povo) **'Captain Charisma (Capitão Carisma)' **'The Pontiff of the Peepulation' **'The Livewire' **'The Flashpoint' **The Instant Classic (O Clássico Instantâneo) **Captain Charisma *'Músicas Tema' **"Blood" por Jim Johnston **"You Think You Know Me" por Jim Johnston **"On The Edge" por Jim Johnston **"Blood Brother" por Jim Johnston **"At Last" por Jim Johnston **"My Peeps" por Jim Johnston **"Just Close Your Eyes" por Jim Johnston & Waterproof Blonde **"Take Over" por Dale Oliver **"Take Over (Instant Classic Remix)" por Dale Oliver **'"Just close your eyes"' por Story of the Year Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|250px|Christian [[ECW World Heavyweight Championship|ECW Champion]] *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Sexton Hardcastle *'New Tokyo Pro Wrestling' **NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Sexton Hardcastle *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (2000) com Edge vs. os Hardy Boyz vs. os Dudley Boyz em um triangle ladder match no WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year (2001) com Edge vs. the Hardy Boyz vs. the Dudley Boys in TLC II no WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI classificou na posição 7''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2007. *'''Southern States Wrestling **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (4 vezes) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 vezes) - com Edge (7), Lance Storm (1) e Chris Jericho (1) **ECW Championship (2 vezes) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **23º Triple Crown Champion **11º Grand Slam Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2000) com Edge **Worst Worked Match Of The Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW C